Un regalo muy especial
by Daria
Summary: Una mujer recibe un regalo de parte de alguien pero...¿qué significa este objeto para ella? R&R FINALIZADO
1. El principio

**Un regalo muy especial**

Cap. 1 – El principio

Una mujer, no muy mayor pero tampoco muy joven, de cabello castaño claro recogido se paseaba en su despacho con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. De repente, paró y volvió a mirar la única mesa que había en la sala...

Hacía unos minutos que su secretaria había dejado un paquete cuyo contenido era desconocido y de remitente una persona muy conocida por la mujer. Ella seguía meditando...encontraba muy extraño que él le hubiera enviado un paquete. No lo podía comprender. Entonces, decidió, por fin, abrir el misterioso regalo...

¡Cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver el obsequio! Era aquél llavero que utilizaba él como amuleto cuando era pequeño. Su querido amuleto, o "mouaki", como él le llamaba. Aún tenía en la parte trasera la fecha de cuando se conocieron.

La mujer contempló una vez más el llavero y, después de dejar caer una lágrima, se sumió en los recuerdos...

Una niña corría contenta por un parque. De repente, la niña, que no paraba de saltar y de correr de aquí para allá, se cayó. Lloró y lloró desconsoladamente, llamando a su madre. Pero ella no venía. La niña intentó ponerse de pie sin ayuda pero volvió a tropezar por la herida profunda en la pierna que se había hecho...volvió a llorar y a llamar a su madre...

Pero...en lugar de su madre, vino otro niño, de su misma edad y apenado, le cogió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias... – dijo la niña todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y tu mamá dónde está? – le preguntó el niño preocupado.

-Me llamo Eri...y no sé dónde está mi mamá...¿tú cómo te llamas, mi héroe? – contestó Eri imaginándose al niño que le había ayudado como un héroe o un príncipe y, a su vez, sonrojándose levemente.

-Me llamo Kogoro...y soy el hijo de un policía muy importante – contestó Kogoro dándose aires de superioridad.

-¿Ese policía que sale por la tele y que no se le escapa ni un malo?

-Exacto y de mayor seré como él.

-Uahhhh, ¡qué guay! – dijo Eri volviéndose a imaginar al lado de Kogoro con uniforme de policía y se sonrojó.

-¿Ya no te duele la herida? – preguntó Kogoro mirando la herida de la niña.

-No...gracias a ti...

-Tendremos que curarla...porque sino se te infectará... – el niño le cogió la mano – Ven a mi casa, que mi papá te curará.

-¿También es médico? – preguntó con emoción Eri.

-No, pero sabe mucho.

-Ahh...por cierto...¿a qué colegio vas?

-A la escuela elemental Tsuboruya, la que hay al lado del gran supermercado...

-¿En serio? ¡Yo también voy a ir! – dijo Eri sorprendida de que fueran a ir al mismo colegio.

-Entonces nos veremos. ¿Jugaremos juntos?

-¡Vale!

Los dos niños, que iban cogidos de la mano, llegaron a la casa del padre de Kogoro. Era una oficina con muchos libros desordenados y colillas y restos de bebidas alcohólicas por los suelos. Olía a tabaco.

-¿Es ésta tu casa? Huele muy mal...y todo está por los suelos... – dijo Eri un poco sorprendida de que un gran policía fuera tan sucio.

-Es que está muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo para limpiar. Y mi mamá se fue hace tiempo...

-Ahh...

-¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás? He traído a una amiga.

Una de las puertas que daban a la oficina se abrió. De ella salió un hombre vestido con uniforme de policía y con un cigarro en la boca.

-¡Hola, hijo! ¡Qué niña más guapa! ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? – preguntó el hombre agachándose para mirar a la niña.

-Me llamo Eri... – contestó la niña con un poco de vergüenza y con timidez.

-Bienvenida, yo me llamo Kyosuke Mouri. Para servirte. – dijo el hombre.

-¡Papá! Eri está herida, se cayó en el parque. ¿Podrías curarla? – suplicó Kogoro mirando con cara de ternero degollado a su padre.

-Vale. Esperad aquí, que voy a coger el botiquín para curar a tu amiga.

Y, dicho esto, el hombre dejó a los dos niños solos mientras se desvanecía tras una de las puertas.

-Tu papá es muy amable...

-Todos lo son. – dijo Kogoro con decisión.

-No es verdad...todos no lo son...el mío... – empezó a decir Eri entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasó con el tuyo? – preguntó Kogoro sin tener idea de lo que le diría la niña.

-Pues...sniff...sniff...el mío...sniff...sniff...es muy malo...está en un lugar donde meten a los malos... – contestó Eri sollozando y rompiendo a llorar.

-Entonces...¿está en la cárcel? Mi padre me ha explicado alguna vez que allí es donde llevan a los malos...  
-... – no podía contestar porque las lágrimas se lo impidieron.

-¡Kogoro! ¿Ya has hecho llorar a tu joven dama?

El padre de Kogoro había vuelto con el botiquín y regañó a su hijo por hacer llorar a una dama...

-A una dama no se le hace llorar, se le dan regalos, flores...pero jamás se le hace llorar. ¿Entendido? – le dijo Kyosuke a Kogoro en tono medio severo medio en broma.

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, aquí está el botiquín...¿cómo te caíste, Eri? – preguntó Kyosuke a la niña mientras le curaba la herida.

-Es que acabo de llevar a esta ciudad con mi madre y ella me dejó en el parque. Yo estaba tan emocionada por estar en un nuevo lugar que me puse a correr feliz, cogiendo flores y escuchando a los pajarillos. También vi una lagartija, era muy bonita. Y me tropecé con una piedra – contestó Eri recordando lo anterior.

-Ah...ya veo. Tienes que andar con cuidado. La próxima vez vigila. ¿Vale?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, ya estás curada. Ahora lo mejor es que vayas a casa a descansar. Kogoro, acompáñala como un caballero.

-¡Ahora mismo! ¡Hasta luego, papá!

Los dos niños se despidieron agitando las manos y salieron de la casa.

-Eri-chan, dame la mano. Te podrías caer de nuevo... – dijo Kogoro extendiendo su mano a la niña.

-Sí...Kogoro-kun.

Y ambos se fueron cogidos de la mano y felices porque se habían conocido. Ya se sabe que a los niños sólo les gusta jugar y encontrar a otro niño se podría interpretar como alguien con quien jugar.

-Bueno, es aquí. Gracias por acompañarme, Kogoro-kun. Eres un héroe y seguro que de mayor serás tan amable como tu padre.

Dicho esto, Eri se acercó al niño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Éste, acto seguido, se sonrojó.

-Eh...de nada...ojalá fuera como él. ¿Mañana iremos a jugar al parque?

-¡Vale! Allí nos vemos.

-¡Hasta mañana!

"Así fue cómo le conocí, eso es lo que pasó este día" – pensó la mujer de cabellos castaños observando la fecha grabada detrás del amuleto.

Fin del primer capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo: ¿Qué pinta el amuleto en la vida de la mujer? ¿Cómo se volvieron novios los pequeños niños?

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Soy Daria. Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic que, como ya habréis observado, trata sobre la historia de amor entre Eri y Kogoro. No es mi pareja preferida de Detective Conan pero ahora me ha dado por las historias diferentes que no se basen siempre en Shinichi y Ran.

Bueno...lo de Eri-chan y Kogoro-kun son algo así como diminutivos cariñosos, así se da a entender que ya sienten algo de aprecio.

En realidad no sé si se conocerían así pero la verdad es que no lo creo...esto sólo es una visión imaginaria de cómo me gustaría que hubiera pasado o algo así xD.

Bueno, ya sabéis que los personajes de Meitantei Conan no me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama y cualquier comentario, sugerencias, opinión, queja, etc. a mi email. 


	2. Un significativo amuleto

Cap. 2 – Un significativo amuleto

La silueta de la mujer seguía sumida en sus recuerdos y contemplando aquel amuleto que le daba tan buenos recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

"Pero lo perdió..." - empezó a pensar la abogada.

-¡Hola! ¿Hace tiempo que me esperabas?

El niño del día anterior había llegado finalmente. Por su cara sudorosa se podía saber que había venido corriendo.

-Bueno...diez minutos.

-Lo siento. Es que a mi padre le acababan de llamar por un robo en una joyería y si no hubiera pasado, me hubiera traído. Yo les estaba esperando a él pero van y le llaman.

-No pasa nada.

Después de un silencio algo incómodo, los dos niños se pusieron a jugar tranquila y plácidamente por el parquecillo.

Una hora más tarde, se sentaron cerca del gran árbol que había en el parque.

-¡MIRA! – dijo Eri señalando algo que estaba acurrucada cerca del árbol.  
-Si es una hoja... – replicó Kogoro decepcionado.  
-No, no. Eso no. Un poco más allá de esa hoja. ¿Lo ves? – volvió a insistir Eri empujando a Kogoro para que lo viera mejor.

-Es un pajarito...pero...¿qué hace en el suelo?  
-A lo mejor está enfermo...

-Creo que tiene el ala herida... – contestó Kogoro cogiendo al débil pájaro.

El pájaro le miró con tristeza, como queriendo decir que le curara, a lo que Kogoro le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pronto estarás bien...¡¡vamos a mi casa a curarle!! – dijo emocionado el niño.

Los dos niños se fueron a casa de Kogoro. Cuando entraron, el olor del día anterior permanecía en el ambiente. Seguía habiendo gran cantidad de colillas bebidas alcohólicas por los suelos.

-Sigue igual de sucio que ayer...

-Ya te dije que tiene mucho trabajo mi padre. – replicó un poco molesto el niño.

Ambos entraron en el baño de la casa.

-Bueno...creo que las vendas para poder curarle están en el armario de allí arriba pero yo no llego...  
-Ni yo... – dijo la niña mirando el alto armario – Quizá si nos subimos uno encima del otro lo podamos coger...

-¡Es verdad! ¡Buena idea!

Dicho esto, Kogoro dejó al animalillo en una repisa. Cogió un taburete y lo puso al lado del armario. Acto seguido se subió a él.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos? No somos tan fuertes como para poder sujetarnos...  
-Mmmm...¡ya sé!

El niño salió corriendo hacia la cocina sin decir nada más.

-"¿Qué habrá pensado?" – se preguntaba Eri.

-Al cabo de segundos volvió Kogoro con una escoba en la mano. Se subió de nuevo al taburete y utilizó la escoba para hacer caer el botiquín pero, en vez de eso, se cayó él del taburete.

-¡Kogoro-kun! ¿Te has hecho daño? – acudió a ayudar a Kogoro la niña.

-No...estoy bien. Tenemos que ayudar al pajarito cuanto antes o se morirá. No te preocupes por mí y consíguelo tú. – dijo Kogoro haciéndose el valiente.

-¡Lo conseguiré! – dijo triunfalmente Eri.

Se subió al taburete, cogió la escoba y probó de hacer caer el botiquín como Kogoro. A la décima vez de tambalear la escoba, el botiquín cayó. Y, desafortunadamente (xD), encima de Kogoro.

-¡AUCHHH! – gritó de dolor el niño.

-¡Kogoro-kun! ¡Perdona! ¿Te duele mucho? – dijo veloz la niña tocándole el lugar del brazo donde le había caído el botiquín.

-No... – dijo de nuevo haciéndose el valiente – Salva al pajarito...

-De acuerdo. No te mueras. En cuanto cure al pajarito, vendré a ayudarte.

Eri salió del baño y fue a buscar la repisa donde habían dejado el pajarito.

-Pronto estarás bien...

La niña comenzó a ponerle vendas alrededor del ala y al cabo de cinco minutos el animal era un cúmulo blanco de tantas vendas como le había puesto.

Entonces llegó el padre de Kogoro.

-¡Hola, Eri! ¿Qué tal? – dijo mirando a la niña, después vi al pájaro - ¿Estás curando a un pajarito? Pero le has puesto demasiadas vendas...así no podrá respirar.

El hombre comenzó a quitarle vendas y al cabo de unos segundos el pájaro pudo respirar.

-¿Y Kogoro? – le preguntó a la niña dándose cuenta de que no estaba.

-Está en el baño...me ha dicho que salvara al pajarito.

-¡KOGORO! ¿Otra vez haciéndote el valiente? Así no durarás mucho...

El padre del niño comenzó a ayudar a su hijo a levantarse. También le puso algunas vendas.

-Así aprenderás a no hacerte el valiente, Kogoro. – decía Kyosuke sonriendo al pequeño.

Al cabo de un rato los tres volvieron al parque con el pájaro. Eri y Kogoro estaban algo tristes. Sabían que tenían que despedirse del animalito.

-Ahora tenemos que soltarlo. Tiene que irse con su familia y seguir su vida... – comenzó a decir el hombre mirando tristemente a los dos niños.

-Sí...-dio como respuesta el niño algo triste.

Entonces, los dos niños se pusieron a llorar.

-¡No quiero que se vaya! ¡Le hemos curado! El quiere estar con nosotros. ¡Es nuestro!

-Vosotros lo encontrasteis y lo curasteis. Ahora lo mejor que podéis hacer es dejarle marcharse. Él estará muy agradecido. Seguro que algún día volverá. – Kyosuke animaba a los niños.

-Está bien. – dijo resignada Eri.

-¡Adiós pajarito! Espero que vuelvas algún día – dijeron al unísono los pequeños mientras soltaban el pájaro.

Pasaron dos años de juegos y diversión pero también de ir al colegio juntos. Eri y Kogoro seguían quedando para ir al parque.

Aquel día, Eri era la que llegaba tarde. Le había pasado una cosa algo extraña. Un pájaro delante de su casa parecía aguardarla. Llevaba algo en el pico. Eri miró al pájaro, que llevaba una venda sucia, y se dio cuenta de que SÍ que le estaba esperando. Decidió coger lo que llevaba en el pico. Era un trozo de hierro con forma esférica. Lo observó detenidamente. No había nada escrito pero le pareció muy bonito.

-Gracias, pajarito. Supongo que este es nuestro premio por haberte ayudado aquel día. – dijo Eri acariciando al animal.

El pájaro piuló y salió volando.

Después de contarle la anécdota a un atónito Kogoro, éste exclamó:

-¡Qué agradecido! Seguramente era de alguien y, cuando volvió con su dueño, éste quiso dar las gracias a quien salvó a su pajarito y nos supo encontrar de alguna forma. ¡Qué inteligente! A ver, ¡déjamelo ver! – dijo Kogoro arrebatándole de las manos el medallón - ¡Qué bonito! Pero no tiene nada escrito...¡ya sé!

Sin decir más palabras, comenzó a escribir algo con una piedra cercana sobre el hierro.

-¿Qué pones? – preguntó con curiosidad la niña.

-Pues...como le ayudamos nosotros, pongo el día en que nos conocimos, el día que se conocieron los salvadores del pajarito. – contestó sonriendo Kogoro a la niña.

-¿Y qué nombre le pondremos?

-"Mouaki", sin lugar a ludas. – contestó Kogoro tranquilamente.

-¿"Mouaki"? – preguntó Eri sin entender nada.

-Sí, Mouri y Kisaki. Tú y yo. ¿Te parece bien?

-Vale. – contestó sin más preámbulos la inocente niña.

Pasaron los días y los niños se iban intercambiando el hierro (que habían convertido en amuleto) por días. Aunque lo encontró Eri, a Kogoro le encantaba y casi siempre lo llevaba él. Se había encariñado. Eri siempre se enfadaba porque ella había sido quien lo había encontrado y tenía más derecho a llevarlo ella, o eso decía. Pero, a medida que pasaron los meses, le iba importando menos.

Cuando se enfadó de verdad fue cuando Kogoro perdió el preciado objeto. Ambos lamentaron la pérdida pero el chico le prometió que, cuando lo encontrara, se lo devolvería.

Y así, pasaron los años. Ambos chicos tenían ya 17 años y seguían tan amigos como antes. Pero había diferencias entre ellos. Se llevaban como el perro y el gato pero en el fondo se apreciaban mucho, al fin y al cabo, eran amigos de la infancia. Aunque, la verdad, los dos estaban enamorados. Claro que para reconocerlo les llevó lo suyo. Pero cuando sucedió, todo fue muy rápido.

Aquel fue uno de aquellos días que llovía a raudales. Kogoro y Eri acababan de salir del instituto pero, como ninguno llevaba paraguas, estuvieron ambos aguardando que parara un poco la lluvia. Eri temblaba muy a menudo (con los uniformes que llevan...xD) y parecía meditabunda. De vez en cuando se sonrojaba al pensar que estaba a solas con Kogoro. Éste, al ver que la chica seguía temblando, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por los hombres a Eri. Ésta se sonrojó totalmente al instante y el chico, al percatarse, también. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, se acercaron y...se dieron un dulce beso.

Después de esto, Kogoro decidió decirle lo que le había tenido preocupado últimamente.

-Te quiero mucho. Más que a nadie del mundo.

Esto le hizo sonrojarse más todavía a la chica y Kogoro aprovechando la oportunidad, le puso un anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

Eri se sonrojó más todavía (si se podía) y Kogoro también. Ambos quedaron envueltos en un tierno abrazo y un apasionado beso.

Al cabo de meses aquella joven, feliz y enamorada pareja se casó. Tuvieron una hija muy guapa que se parecía mucho a su madre. Le llamaron Ran.

Kogoro, para estos tiempos, era policía y trabajaba con el inspector Megure.

Un día que Eri fue a buscar a Kogoro a las oficinas, un hombre armado con pistola agarró a la mujer amenazándola con la pistola. Kogoro disparó a la pierna de su esposa, ante la asustada mirada de su hija Ran.

Después de esto y de conseguir que el secuestrador se fuera con las manos vacías, la familia volvió a casa y Eri preparó una "deliciosa" comida para su esposo, que le había salvado la vida. Pero éste, rechazó la comida alegando que era horrible. La mujer, ofendida, se fue de la casa y se hizo abogada. *

"Desde entonces han pasado diez años. Desde que aquel hombre insensible insultó la comida que hice con todo mi amor..." – pensaba con rabia la mujer.

"Debería divorciarme y rehacer mi vida..." – siguió pensando Eri observando todavía el amuleto.

Entonces, la mujer se percató de que dentro del paquete había una nota.

"A ver..."

"_Por fin he encontrado tu amuleto, aquí te lo envío.  
Ven mañana a la oficina a las 3 de la tarde.   
Tenemos que hablar." _

Después de leer la nota con horrible caligrafía, una silenciosa lágrima (¿de tristeza o alegría?) cayó por la mejilla de la mujer.

"Finalmente, se ha decidido a hablar sobre el divorcio..." – pensó la mujer sin dejar ver sus sentimientos.

Fin del segundo capítulo.

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de vuelta a las andadas... Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si dejar esto como final o continuarlo...¿qué me sugerís?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ;)

Ya sabéis comentarios, sugerencias, etc. a mi email.

*Este párrafo alude a la segunda película. Si la has visto seguramente lo entenderás mejor. Si tienes alguna pregunta al respecto, escríbeme.


	3. Antes del encuentro

Cap. 3 - Antes del encuentro  
  
-"Diez años han pasado desde que se fue y sólo por decirle la verdad: que su comida no era comestible" – pensó un hombre que estaba sentado a su mesa de oficina.  
  
-Papá... – comenzó a decir Ran en voz baja.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
Kogoro levantó la vista para mirar a su hija.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho con el llavero que encontraste hace un rato? ¿Qué significaba para ti? Es que...cuando lo has visto te quedado mirándolo muy pensativo y después te has ido un rato de casa... – dijo Ran preocupada - ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Kogoro la miró con sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta que Ran había estado mirándole desde que se le cayeron un montón de libros encima (a saber cómo se le cayeron xD) de la estantería y encontraba aquel objeto significativo.  
  
-No, no pasa nada. No te preocupes, hija. Oye, ¿y el crío? – preguntó Kogoro para cambiar de tema.  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas? Se fue a casa del profesor Agasa para probar un juego nuevo. También fueron todos sus amigos.  
  
-Ahh...sí, es verdad.  
  
Kogoro recordó cuando Conan dijo que se iba. Sólo había sido una media hora antes pero lo había olvidado por completo después de haberse sumergido en los recuerdos, al igual que Eri. Después de haber recordado su infancia y adolescencia junto a su ex-esposa parecía que habían pasado años desde que Conan se había ido a casa del profesor.  
  
-Estoy segura que estás preocupado por algo, papá. No es normal que te olvides de eso. Quizá es que bebes demasiado...Si estuviera mamá aquí jamás te dejaría beber tanto y te controlaría más... ¡Ah! – saltó de repente Ran poniendo las manos juntas, como si hubiera descubierto algo – Ese llavero...¿era por casualidad algún tesoro compartido entre mamá y tú? – dijo Ran mirando suspicazmente a su padre.  
  
Kogoro la miró sorprendido y pensó si él era el gran detective Kogoro Mouri o realmente lo era su hija. "Quizá también es por eso porque no recuerdo los casos que resuelvo, porque realmente no soy yo quien lo hace, sino Ran."  
  
¡¡¡¡¡RING RING!!!!! – el teléfono sonó.  
  
-¡Ya va! – dijo Ran, aun sabiendo que no le escucharía la persona al otro lado del teléfono, acercándose al auricular y pensando "¡Qué oportuno es el teléfono! Ahora que iba descubrirlo..."- Oficina Mouri, ¿diga?  
  
-¿Ran? ¿Eres tú? – se oyó una voz.  
  
-¡Shinichi! Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí ya. Hacía como 7 meses que no llamabas... – comenzó a decir Ran un tanto enojada.  
  
-Baka...¿cómo me iba a olvidar de ti? Si yo... – comenzó a decir Shinichi con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Qué? – preguntó impaciente la chica.  
  
-Bueno, te llamaba para invitarte al hotel de la otra vez porque tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante.  
  
-¿Otra vez? Si quieres los apuntes ya te dije que te los dejaba sin problemas. Ya hice copias.  
  
-No, no es eso. He dicho "ALGO IMPORTANTE" – replicó el chico un poco enojado.  
  
-Bueno...- cedió Ran sin más comentarios.  
  
-¿A las tres en el parque aquel te iría bien?  
  
-¿Tan pronto?  
  
-¿Podríamos dar una vuelta y luego ir? O al revés, como quieras.  
  
-Va...vale.  
  
-Entonces, hasta luego.  
  
-Hasta luego, Shinichi.  
  
Ran colgó el auricular y se fue hacia su habitación tatareando una canción.  
  
"Ese crío detective...aunque...¡qué feliz que se ha puesto! Al menos no tendré que explicarle lo del llavero...jejeje" – pensó Kogoro.  
  
-¡Papá! Voy a salir a las 3. Prepárate algo de cena tú sólo. Y...¡después me explicas lo del llavero! – dijo Ran con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Eh...va...vale. – dijo Kogoro un poco cortado. No esperaba que todavía se acordara de eso.  
  
Ran volvió a su habitación y comenzó a buscar alguna ropa para ponerse. Al fin y al cabo, ya eran las 2 y media.  
  
Kogoro encendió la televisión para no pensar durante un rato en todo aquello pero lo que vio nada más encenderla le dejó boquiabierto.  
  
-La famosa cantante Yoko Okino contrajo matrimonio ayer con un actor retirado. La feliz pareja ha decidido irse e luna de miel a España.  
  
-Yoko, ¿hace cuánto tiempo os conocíais?  
  
-Hace 5 años.  
  
-¿Qué os llevó a decidir España como lugar de luna de miel?  
  
-Bueno, es que Óscar tiene toda su familia allí. Y él me quería enseñar su país de nacimiento.  
-¿Y qué...  
  
La televisión se apagó de repente. Kogoro había preferido apagarla. No quería saber nada más. Encendía la televisión para relajarse un poco y resulta que su querida Yoko Okino se acababa de casar.  
  
Las 3 menos cuarto.  
  
Se acercaba la hora en la cual se había citado con su ex-esposa y no se encontraba con ánimos de hablar con ella después de haber visto aquello.  
  
Además, no estaba seguro de lo que quería hablarle. Cuando había encontrado el amuleto lo primero en lo que había pensado era en devolverlo a su propietaria y hablar con ella de aquellos tiempos pero...¿y si ella lo había olvidado todo? ¿o si lo recordaba pero no quería hablar de ello? ¿Y si ella le proponía el divorcio y la custodia de Ran? ¿Y si...?  
  
Estas y otras preguntas asaltaban en la mente del detective...al final, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
Ran se fue muy contenta de haber quedado con Shinichi, tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba dormido sobre la mesa y, además, olvidó cerrar la puerta de la oficina. Ella sólo pensaba en que quedaría por fin con su Shinichi y le diría lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
Las tres.  
  
Alguien tocó el timbre de la oficina. Nadie abrió. Iba a tocar otra vez pero, prefirió golpear con los nudillos la puerta . Entonces, la puerta se abrió.  
  
Fin del cap. 3  
  
¡Hola! Parece que esto se va a alargar más de lo previsto...xD Espero que os vaya gustando ^^ Detalles: Baka significa algo así como tonto, idiota, estúpido, etc. Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios, Ranmoon Boy, me animaron para seguir escribiendo porque, en principio sólo pensaba hacerlo de 3 capítulos. Como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. a mi email o si no, ¡dejad reviews! 


	4. ¿¿Secuestrada?

Cap. 4 - ¿¿Secuestrada??  
  
La persona que había en el umbral de la puerta se quedó sorprendida y pensó que era un gran despiste dejar la puerta abierta.  
  
Entró y se quedó sorprendida. Vio a Kogoro, durmiendo plácidamente sobre la mesa de la oficina.  
  
"Me dice que venga a las 3 a su oficina y que tenemos que hablar, y va y se queda dormido...Anda que..."  
  
-Eri-chan, déjame el mouaki...sólo un ratito... – dijo el hombre entre sueños.  
  
La mujer se rió en bajo y se acercó al detective. No iba a despertarlo, parecía que dormía bien. Cuando dormía, no parecía el mismo hombre que siempre pretendía ligar con jovencitas, o que se pasaba el día bebiendo...parecía...más dulce, como aquel que le dijo una vez que le quería más que a nadie en el mundo.  
  
En un arrebato, le acarició la mejilla y después se retiró y comenzó a recoger todo lo que había por el suelo.  
  
Cuando ya llevaba un cuarto de hora recogiendo, vio en una estantería una hoja que sobresalía. Le venció la curiosidad y lo cogió. Era un recorte de periódico que tenía de titular "La reina de los tribunales vuelve a vencer en el juicio" . Había una foto en la que salía ella, Eri, con tres personas más. La mujer se acordaba perfectamente de aquel caso. Había tenido lugar hacía dos meses y ella lo había vuelto a ganar. Sus compañeros abogados le decían siempre que era infalible y que no perdía nunca un juicio. Tenían razón. De momento, nunca había perdido uno.  
  
La verdad es que la mujer se había quedado bastante sorprendida de que él hiciera lo mismo que hacía ella: coleccionar recortes de periódicos donde salía el detective. Se sonrojó levemente y pensó en la posibilidad de volver juntos... pero entonces le vino a la mente una de las múltiples veces en que el detective estaba con jovencitas y dejó de pensar.  
  
Entonces decidió ir a saludar a Ran, cosa que se había olvidado de hacer. Entró en su habitación pero...no había nadie. Ni una nota.  
  
"Habrá salido...Entonces ha sido ella la que se ha dejado la puerta abierta y olvidado de recoger todo...Es raro porque ella no suele ser de ese tipo de chicas despistadas...¡Ah! Y si..." – pensó la mujer.  
  
-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE LA HAYAN SECUESTRADO! – se alarmó Eri, sin darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían salido de su boca gritando.  
  
-¿Se...secuestrado? ¿Quién habla de secuestrar? – comenzó a decir Kogoro, despertando de su plácido sueño. - ¡Eri! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Me enviaste una nota diciéndome que viniera a tu oficina porque teníamos que hablar!  
  
-Ah...sí. Es verdad. Pues verás...lo que quería decirte...  
  
-¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Luego me lo dices! Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Ran.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Ran? Pero si estaba en casa..."¿Qué me dijo antes de que me quedara dormido?"...No recuerdo que se haya marchado... – dijo pensativo Kogoro.  
  
-Creo que la han secuestrado. La puerta estaba abierta y todo estaba desordenado. Ran no suele irse de casa de esta manera. – replicó con un tono misterioso Eri.  
  
-¿Secuestrado? ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! Vamos a buscarla.  
  
Eri y Kogoro salieron de la oficina.  
  
-Eh...¿por dónde empezamos a buscar? – preguntó Kogoro.  
  
-Podríamos...¡buscarla en casa de Sonoko! A lo mejor está allí.  
  
-Vale.  
  
En casa de Sonoko...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¡Sonoko! ¿Está ahí Ran? – preguntó desesperada Eri.  
  
-¿Ran? No, no ha venido aquí en todo el día. – dijo extrañada Sonoko. - ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado al...?  
  
Eri y Kogoro se habían ido a toda velocidad en cuanto Sonoko dijo que no había estado allí su hija. ¿Dónde podía estar?  
  
-Entonces, seguro que la han secuestrado. No hay duda.  
  
-Sí...¿y si avisamos a la policía? – preguntó Kogoro.  
  
-Mejor no. Quizá el secuestrador se alarme y entonces sí que no podremos encontrarla...  
  
-Quizá tengas razón...  
  
Después de pasar media hora buscando en lugares sospechosos y sin resultado, Kogoro y Eri se sentaron en un banco cercano a un hotel de lujo.  
  
-Estoy agotado...  
  
-Pero...seguro que Ran debe estar muy triste en algún sitio secuestrada. ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! – dijo Eri fuera de sí.  
  
-Eri...llevamos media hora buscándola y todavía no tenemos ni una sola pista . ¿No sería mejor avisar a la policía?  
  
-No...una abogada no se rinde nunca. Y un detective tampoco debería. Así que demuestra que lo eres.  
  
-Grrr...  
  
-Venga, no te enfades. No tengo ganas ni fuerza para discutir.  
  
-Vaya, la reina de los tribunales se rinde ante su "querido" marido. – comentó Kogoro con sorna.  
  
-Ja, eso de "querido" sobra...y si estuvieras en un juicio te arrepentirías de tus palabras.  
  
Así discutieron un rato hasta que...una pareja joven salió del hotel.  
  
"¡Qué lindos...!" – pensó la abogada observándolos.  
  
La pareja llegó a un claro cercano y ella les siguió observando. Kogoro también.  
  
-¡PERO SI SON EL CRÍO DETECTIVE Y RAN! – gritó Kogoro sorprendido. Eri también se sorprendió.  
  
Shinichi y Ran que en ese momento se estaban besando se giraron al oír sus nombres y ...no vieron a nadie.  
  
Eri se había apresurado a tapar la boca del hombre y a esconderse detrás del banco. Era mejor no molestarlos.  
  
-¿Pero qué haces? – dijo enfadado Kogoro a la mujer.  
  
-¿No ves que Ran es feliz con él? Mejor dejémosles en paz.  
  
-Pero...¡no lo puedo permitir! – decía Kogoro intentando escabullirse.  
  
-¿No quieres permitir que Ran sea feliz? – le preguntó Eri al detective mirándole a los ojos.  
  
-Ehh...bueno...esto...no...no quería decir eso... – contestó Kogoro algo intimidado.  
  
Estaban ambos detrás del banco, en un matorral, bastante pegados para que no les vieran. Se sentían bastante incómodos.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a la oficina. Me tenías que decir algo, ¿no? – dijo Eri rompiendo el hielo.  
  
-Ehh...sí. Vamos.  
  
Después de dejar a la feliz pareja en el claro cercano al hotel, Eri y Kogoro se pusieron en marcha hacia la oficina del detective. Después de todo el tiempo que habían estado buscando a su hija resulta que estaba con Shinichi. Esto le había aturdido bastante al famoso detective y ya no tenía tan claro lo que quería decirle a su ex-esposa.  
  
En la oficina Mouri...  
  
-Al final parece que nos habíamos equivocado. Ran se fue dejando la puerta abierta porque se fue demasiado feliz ya que quedaba con su querido Shinichi y olvidó dejar una nota. En realidad no le habían secuestrado. – dijo Eri resumiendo lo que había pasado.  
  
-Eso parece...  
  
-Bueno, ¿y bien? ¿Qué me querías decir? – preguntó la abogada con aparente tranquilidad aunque en realidad tenía intriga por saber qué quería.  
  
-Mmmm...era...  
  
-Supongo que era para hablarme del divorcio y de la custodia de Ran, ¿no es así? – preguntó Eri, esperando que no fuera ese el motivo de la llamada.  
  
-En realidad...no.  
  
-¿Entonces...?  
  
-Pues...  
  
Entonces se abrió la puerta de la oficina...una silueta se recorta bajo la luz de las farolas...  
  
¿Quién es?  
  
Fin del cap. 4  
  
¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo del fanfic. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Por cierto, creo que el próximo capítulo (el quinto) será ya el último. Ya sabéis, como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, reviews, son bienvenidos. Gracias a los que ya lo habéis hecho   
  
"La reina de los tribunales". Ese es el mote que le dan a Eri Kisaki sus compañeros porque parece que es muy buena abogada. Lo dicen en el nº27 del volumen 2 del manga español. 


	5. Decisión

Cap. 5 – Decisión 

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Os habéis reconciliado?

Ran, en el umbral de la puerta, estaba bastante asombrada por el hallazgo de su madre en la oficina pero se alegró mucho. Miraba al uno y al otro, esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Siempre, desde que Eri se había ido de casa, Ran había querido que su madre volviera con su padre y vivieron los tres juntos como antes. Pero los años habían pasado y por la tozudez de Eri y el carácter de Kogoro no habían vueltos juntos. Entonces Kogoro encontró aquel recuerdo, el amuleto de ambos, el mouaki.

- ¡Ah, ya sé! – recordó de repente Ran. - ¡Aquello que encontraste antes era de mamá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Qué bien! Bueno, entonces me voy... – comenzó a decir la chica, para que ellos se quedaran a solas y hablaran.

- Un momento. ¿Adónde vas a estas horas? – preguntó inquisidoramente Kogoro a su hija, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- ¿No recuerdas que había quedado con Shinichi?

- Sí, pero si has vuelto supuse que era para quedarte ya en casa y no para irte de nuevo...

- Bueno...es que...vine a decirte una cosa. Pero la diré luego cuando vuelva mejor.

- ¡NO! Ahora mismo. No te vas sin haberlo dicho.

En la sala se notaba la tensión entre padre e hija. Kogoro sabía o creía saber qué era lo que quería decirle su hija pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Ran, por su parte, sabía que a su padre no le haría mucha gracia aquello y no quería que, por su culpa, sus padres hablasen de ella y no de lo que realmente tendrían que hablar. Al final, Ran cedió pese a que se sentía culpable y dijo aquello.

- Shinichi me ha pedido que me case con él.

La cara de Kogoro parecía un peligroso dragón, del que salía humo por la boca. Estaba realmente enfadado. Nunca le había caído bien aquel detective. Sin embargo, Eri estaba asombrada pero se alegraba por su hija, porque sabía lo que sentía ella por el detective.

- Le he dicho que sí. Y a partir de hoy viviremos juntos en su casa.

En este punto, nadie diría que Kogoro podía haber sido una persona unos minutos atrás. Estaba realmente enfadado, no quería permitir que aquel individuo se llevara a su querida hija. Pero no se lo podía privar, prohibirle estar con él sería como obligarle a no ser feliz. Y antes se lo había preguntado Eri "¿No quieres que tu hija sea feliz?". Ella siempre ha estado ayudándole, dando todo por él y por Conan y, él, Kogoro, ¿no iba a permitir que su hija fuera feliz junto al hombre al que ama?

Eri observaba divertida las caras que ponía Kogoro y se podía imaginar qué era lo que estaba pensando. Por su parte, Eri estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando su hija fuera feliz, aunque también temía que a ella le pasara lo mismo que a ella misma y Kogoro. Primero amigos de la infancia, después amantes, matrimonio y separación. "Ojalá no les pasara lo mismo" pensaba Eri.

Ran, que había acumulado suficiente valor para decir aquellas palabras a su familia, ahora se sentía culpable. Todavía estaba ruborizada por las palabras de Shinichi...Vivir juntos...Ella, desde que él había desaparecido, le echó de menos muchísimo. Cuando, por fin, volvió y le dijo aquello, ella se llenó de alegría pero...su padre no parecía estar de acuerdo con su felicidad.

- Vale – dijo finalmente Kogoro.

Después de haberlo meditado mucho había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello que hiciera feliz a su hija no podía ser malo porque ella siempre había sido muy buena.

- Pero...si ese energúmeno hace algo contra tu voluntad...le mandaré a la prisión. – terminó Kogoro con el tono de un padre protector.

- Vale... – contestó Ran con risitas.

- Sé feliz con aquel a quien tanto has esperado. Espero que no te pase lo mismo que a nosotros. – dijo Eri con tono maternal, mirando a Kogoro.

- Gracias, mamá. Gracias, papá. Pero esto no es un adiós. Vendré a menudo y os veré a los dos. Espero que algún día os reconciliéis. Gracias por todo.

Ran, que siempre ha sido muy sensible, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Por eso, decidió despedirse con la mayor presteza posible para no estropear la velada familiar.

- ¡Hasta la próxima!

La puerta de la oficina se cerró detrás de Ran. Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que ni Eri ni Kogoro quisieron hablar.

Entonces, Eri recordó que Kogoro quería decir algo antes de que llegara Ran y fue con ello.

- ¿No tenías algo que decirme?

- Ah...sí.

- Venga, pues dime. –contestó impaciente Eri.

-Verás...no quiero hablar ni de divorcio ni de custodia ni de nada de eso. Cuando encontré el amuleto, me trajo muchos recuerdos felices de la época en que nos conocimos y pensé que a ti a lo mejor también te trajo recuerdos...

- Claro que sí. No se olvida tan fácilmente.

- Ahora que Ran se ha marchado y Conan se fue también me he quedado solo. Y...bueno...tú también estás sola. No me importaría volver a probar tus "deliciosos" platos...

- No importa que mientas. Ya sé que odias cómo cocino. No sé si aún lo recuerdas pero fue por ese motivo por que me fui: yo preparé con gran amor una comida para ti y tú, desagradecido, lo rechazas diciendo que era lo peor que habías comido en toda tu vida. La gente tiene sentimientos, ¿sabes? Y hay cosas que ofenden, se dice que la verdad duele...

- Pero ya pasó mucho tiempo desde aquello. Si aún te sientes ofendida por aquello, discúlpame. Quizá no debí ser tan insensible...

- ¿Me estás pidiendo perdón? ¡Me sorprendes! – dijo Eri ruborizada, no sabiendo qué contestar a aquello.

- Por favor, no empieces una nueva discusión. No quiero discutir. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento por aquello. Y que...te...he...echado...de...menos... – dijo Kogoro bastante sonrojado por sus últimas palabras y sin creer que él estuviera diciendo todo aquello después de haberlo guardado tanto tiempo bajo llave en su corazón. Por fin se estaba abriendo. Al fin y al cabo, parece que la boda de Yoko le había venido bien.

- Kogoro... – Eri no sabía que decir, sólo podía mirar sonrojada al detective y sorprenderse de que, por primera vez, parecía que todo iba bien y que no iba a fastidiar la situación.

- Por eso, te pido que vuelvas. Aceptaré tus condiciones.

- ... No sé qué decir...la verdad es que me has sorprendido...

- Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo...

- No. Ya está decidido. Vuelvo contigo.

- Eri...Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente al otro como si de dos jóvenes se acabaran de enamorar...

- ¡Pero pongo una condición! Que dejes de babosear cerca de mujeres atractivas.

- Vale, vale...

- Una cosa más...¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo tímidamente la mujer.

- Sí, di.

- ¿Todavía me quieres? – preguntó sonrojada Eri.

El detective se puso rojo al instante, no sabiendo qué contestar. ¿Cómo le hacía una pregunta así?

- ¿Sabías que se ha casado Yoko? – dijo Kogoro saliéndose por la tangente.

- Mira qué listo, cambiando de tema...bueno...¿qué se le va a hacer? Voy a recoger mis cosas al despacho.

- Vale.

- ¡Hasta luego, Kogoro-kun! – dijo con voz dulce Eri a su esposo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él se puso bastante rojo pero no le llegó a ver ella porque ya se había marchado. Pero no era un marcharse para siempre, como aquella vez, sino un marcharse para volver para siempre, junto a él.

- La verdad es que ese amuleto ha sido de gran ayuda... – pensaba Kogoro.

- El mouaki ha sido un regalo muy especial... – pensaba Eri.

_Gracias, mouaki. _

--- FIN ---

¡Hola! Finalmente llegó el final del fanfic.

La verdad es que me ha encantando escribir este último capítulo aunque creo que hay partes algo inverosímiles, como que Kogoro se arrepienta...pero bueno, es un fanfic, ¿no?

¿Habéis visto que bien que cambia de tema Kogoro? Parece que eso sí que se le da bien xD. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado hacerlo mucho más romántico, como es mi costumbre de hacer pero entonces hubiera resultado verdaderamente irreal...

Espero que os haya gustado el fanfic...comentarios, opiniones, críticas, reviews, etc. son aceptados . Gracias a todos los que ya habéis dado vuestra opinión, ha sido de gran ayuda porque "la peor crítica que se puede hacer a un fanfic es no hacerla". Bueno, me despido pero no por mucho tiempo porque tengo en mente dos fanfics más de Detective Conan y de otras series...así que no os libraréis tan fácilmente de mí...Jajajaja! xD  
¡Nos vemos!


End file.
